Valentine's Secret
by xHakumeix
Summary: Niou plays a prank on the team and lands them all in a Valentine's day drawing. But someone is up to mischief and the team isn't going to get what they expect...


**This was written for Firerose for the TeniPuri secret santa. It was only after I submitted it that I realized I had used Valentine's day instead of Christmas so it's only appropriate that I post it now lol…**

"You signed us up for what?!" Marui shrieked. The other regulars, while not quite so vocal had almost the same sort of reaction. Niou smirked and ran his hand through his hair. He avoided looking at the captain and he made sure he was several paces away from Sanada. He really didn't want to get slapped or die from one of Yukimura's looks.

"I signed you up for the Love Drawing on Valentine's Day." He said smugly. It was going to be one of his favorite pranks yet, he thought. The school council had come up with a fund raiser. Each student had to pay an entry fee to be entered into a drawing. The day before Valentine's day the council would draw the names of girls and boys and they would be paired together for a date on Valentine's day. It was supposed to be romantic and possibly fate would bring soulmates together. (at least that's what the flyer said)

It had been a unanimous decision by the entirety of the Rikkai tennis regulars to avoid entering the drawing. After the experiences with fan girls these last few years, none really wanted to get stuck with one all day long. But Niou had decided that it would be entertaining to enter for them. As one, they turned to Jackal. He had been the only one not to have the same reaction as the others. As part of the student council, he couldn't take part in the drawing.

"You can fix this so that we don't have to participate, right?" Marui asked, almost frantically. He didn't usually mind his fangirls or the sweet things they gave him but this was Valentine's day, the day of horror for any single man with fangirls. Jackal shook his head.

"It's already been entered and you can't change your mind. You don't have to show up for the date but then it might make you look bad." He said with a sigh. The group of young men was silent.

"Well, if Jackal says nothing can be done, we will just have to deal with it. Niou-kun was entered as well, wasn't he?" Yukimura finally said.

The group turned to look at the trickster who had just gone pale.

"He wasn't but he will be now." Jackal said with a smile. With that, tennis practice resumed.

**Later that evening.**

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be considered cheating…" a young woman asked Jackal as he rummaged through the names of the people entered in the drawing. The matches had been made earlier that day but he was going to change some things. He usually tried to avoid making mischief but in this instance, he just couldn't resist.

"It's fine. We had uneven numbers anyway. It won't hurt to change things." He said absently. The young woman watched for a moment as he searched for specific names.

"Fine then, I'll help." She said and started her own search. Besides, she really wanted to see what would happen when these guys realized just who they had been paired with.

"Eh? We are off by one. We need someone to match with this person." She said and held up a name. Jackal frowned at the card and then a moment later, smiled.

"Oh, I have no problem matching that person up." He said as he pulled out his phone. The girl vaguely wondered what the person on the card had done to Jackal to elicit that sort of dark response.

**The next day**

"OK this is how it works. The numbers have been written on two cards, one red, one blue. When you are called, come up and get your card and go into the red room or the blue room. We will call the matches after everyone had received their cards." The student council president called out to the crowd of students.

Everyone had been surprised at the turnout but when the girls found out the tennis regulars had entered, they had flocked to do the same in hopes of being matched with one. Once the boys found out all the girls had entered, they had rushed to enter because while there were only 8 tennis regulars, there were probably a hundred girls. So now most of the Rikkai student body was participating.

One by one, the students were called and took their cards. They were ushered into the appropriate rooms. Soon after, the matches started.

"Marui, what number do you have?"

"12. You?" he asked Niou. Niou scowled.

"14."

"I have 11 and Akaya has 13" Yukimura offered from nearby. He smiled at Niou and in that smile Niou could read the promise of suffering he was going to be in for the rest of his life. Suddenly his joke didn't seem so funny. Next time he resolved to leave the captain out of his further pranks.

"Number 11." The student at the door called and Kirihara jumped up, looking nervous. He made his way through the door and disappeared through it. The other three regulars were giving him sympathetic looks as the door closed.

Kirihara stepped through the door nervously, hoping that he would find a specific someone on the other side. His eyes widened in surprise and relief when he saw the familiar brown hair and closed eyes of his senpai.

"Akaya-kun? This is quite… unexpected. I didn't know they would be matching boys with other boys." Renji said in mild surprise. This had not been considered in his calculations. Actually it had but Rikkai was more of a conservative school and while homosexual relationships weren't forbidden, he hadn't thought the school would approve such openness.

"They aren't. I asked Jackal to fix it so we could be together." Kirihara blurted out and then blushed fiery red. This wasn't exactly how he had planned his confession to go. He had long since had a crush on his patient, kind senpai and when he had found out about the drawing, it had seemed a good chance to confess. He watched Renji warily.

Renji smiled. "You did? That was quite sneaky of you, Akaya-kun. Somewhat unexpected." He admitted. "I had calculated that you would confess one day after practice."

Kirihara's eyes widened. "You knew I liked you?" he asked. Renji's smile widened.

"Of course. I was waiting for you to realize it."

Kirihara's face flushed bright red as he stared at his senpai. Usually so brash, he couldn't help but feel a little shy right now.

"Does that mean you like me too?"

Renji answered that by crossing the room and pressing his lips to his kohai's.

Outside the room, the student council president was hyperventilating.

"I know for sure that those two weren't paired. We didn't pair any guys with guys." He mumbled to himself but the others heard him. Jackal frowned.

"It doesn't matter. It works better this way anyway. Unless you'd rather have Kirihara-kun angry with you." The young woman who helped Jackal pointed out helpfully. "The regulars are the only reason this little fundraiser of yours is successful so really you owe them a lot. Jackal and I just changed some of the names around."

"Some?" the president asked worriedly. The young woman smiled.

"Just some. Don't worry." She said. Jackal gave her a grateful smile and she winked at him.

"Time for the next one."

"Number 13"

The students in the room shifted so that Yukimura had clear view of the door. Marui frowned. Before they had gone in numerical order but they had just skipped his number. He wondered what was going on.

"Well, I guess that's me." Ykuimura said in his gentle tone and walked towards the door. He ignored the sighs of his fangirls wondering which of their lucky classmates he was going to spend the day with. He didn't show it but he was wondering the same thing. Well, he would find out in just a few steps.

As he stepped into the room, he noticed something. Several of the student council was peeking through the door at him. That amused him and he wondered what reaction they were looking for. Then he noticed his companion. Sanada stared at him. Most people who would see Sanada at that moment, wouldn't have said he had any expression on his face but Yukimura, who knew him very well, could see the surprise and wariness.

"Eh? Genichirou? What are you doing here? Are they matching several people at once? Who did you get?" Yukimura asked curiously and looked around to see if there was someone hiding somewhere. Perhaps his date hadn't been called yet. Sanada took that moment to hold up his blue number 13.

Yukimura's eyes widened as he took in the implications of that slip of paper. Someone had decided they would be a good match. He was contemplating on who would do such a thing when Sanada took his hand. He looked up at his tall friend.

"Would you go out with me?" Sanada said nervously. Yukimura's eyes widened again as he struggled to find the words. How could he have missed this? Perhaps he had taken it for granted because Sanada was always there. To be completely honest with himself, he had dismissed his own feelings for his taller friend because he knew that Sanada didn't feel the same about him. Could he have been wrong? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't respond when Sanada pressed his lips to his in a kiss. He did notice when he pulled away a moment later.

Sanada blushed bright red. "Ah… sorry." He mumbled and turned to leave, dropping Yukimura's hand. It had taken a lot of courage for Sanada to confess his feelings but now, he was just mortified. He didn't know how it would affect their friendship in the future but he couldn't stay and deal with the humiliation of Yukimura telling him they could only be friends. He turned to leave the room but Yukimura caught his hand and pulled him back.

He hadn't been expecting that so Yukimura's pull caused him to lose balance and fall, bringing Yukimura with him. Sanada, realizing what had happened, twisted so the smaller young man landed on top of him. A moment later, he realized their position and froze. Yukimura was sprawled on top of him and they were face to face.

"Maa… This is comfortable." Yukimura murmured with a smirk and Sanada's face grew heated.

"Seiichi…" he started but Yukimura stopped the imminent flow of words with a finger.

"You just surprised me, Genichirou. That's all. It wasn't a rejection." He murmured and then kissed him. When Sanada gasped, Yukimura slipped his tongue into his new boyfriend's mouth. It was only when Jackal cleared his throat that they realized they weren't completely alone. They separated and stood up. Yukimura smiled at Jackal.

"Thank you. I think we should take this… discussion elsewhere." He said, glancing at a stoic Sanada. He winked at Jackal and led Sanada out of the room. Jackal smiled. He hadn't been the one to pair them together as he was sure that Yukimura believed. Well, he had been but it had been at the request of someone else. He turned to find that the president was lying on the ground twitching and the young woman was holding a bloody tissue to her nose. He sighed silently and turned to see that the next person was called in.

Niou was talking to Marui when he heard the number 14 called. He turned and strode from the room, ignorning the sighs of relief from his usual victims and the disappointed murmurs of those who didn't know the true Niou yet. He strode into the room as his usual confident self and barely paused when he saw that his doubles partner awaited him.

Yagyuu didn't look surprised either but nothing really fazed the gentleman, at least he didn't let it show.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Niou commented. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem surprised to see me either. Manipulate things a little, did you?" he asked as Niou moved closer to him.

"Maybe. Did you?" Niou asked with a smirk. He was a little surprised when Yagyuu smirked and pulled him close. Yagyuu's gentlemanly ways mean no public displays of affection and he knew that Yagyuu was aware of their audience.

"Did you really think I would let you spend the entire Valentine's Day with some girl instead of your boyfriend?" Yagyuu asked before he kissed Niou fiercely. Surprised as Niou was, he didn't fail to respond. Both young men fought for dominance in their kiss and while neither was really winning, anyone watching couldn't say anyone was losing either.

Niou pushed Yagyuu against the wall and slowly unbuttoned his shirt not breaking their kiss. He slid his hands inside Yagyuu's shirt. Even the group outside the door could hear his moan.

Jackal slammed the door shut. He knew that clearing his throat wouldn't stop Niou from whatever he was planning to do. Niou was an exhibitionist whenever he could get away with it. Jackal turned to tell the others they would have to call everyone else into a different room, at least for a while. He sighed. Two of the council members had disappeared, leaving him along with the president and his young woman friend. Both were unconscious. The president was twitching on the floor and the young woman was laying in a pool of blood from a horrendous nosebleed. He grumbled to himself before he went to find the others so they could finish this event as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon.**

Marui was the last one in the room. All the other numbers had been called and all the happy couples (or not so happy couples) were on their way to whatever they had planned. He stared down at his number with a pout. Even dealing with fangirls would have been better than being stuck in a room with nothing sweet to eat.

"Marui, your date is here." Jackal called out and Marui looked up happily. The only thing on his mind was cake. He would take whoever the lucky girl was and let her pay for all the cake she wanted to buy him. His mind was so occupied that he didn't see the devious look on Jackal's face as he closed the door behind him.

"So we are-"

"MARUI BUNTA, I'M SO HAPPY TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU." Someone shouted, bringing Marui out of his occupied status. He looked up into the face of the most terrifying person he could imagine spending the day with. Jiroh.

Jackal walked away with a happy smile and a skip in his step. Let's see if Marui leaves him to babysit Kirihara alone next time to sit in a bakery shop and eat cake.


End file.
